oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Widow's Blades
Wano Country it was a rather calm and ordinary day, sun shining bright. Seas filled with both trading and resident ships, going about their day to day routines. And amongst those ship one that about to dock stood out, a large red city like ship, adorned with an ominous dragon-shaped figurehead, and the highly appraised Black Widow Pirates Flag. Inside the ship, hundreds of pirates could be seen working, making sure this colossal unit could sail safely. Amongst them, a small girly figure could be spotted running towards the captain's quarters. “BOSS, BOSS!” She yelled as she approached the door, violently slamming it open *slam*. “We’re home boss.” On the door was a below-average height half-mink girl, with short orange hair and two small cat-like ears. Wearing a little white shirt with long sleeves over a brown dress that reaches just above her knees. “Soros-Sama, we reach home, and everything is ready for docking.” The half-mink girl said while lowering her head in the presence of the one responsible for the ship. “Thanks for the information little Naoko, you may leave.” A deep but raspy voice could be heard from the back of the room. There a touring black figure could be seen, standing at just above 10 feet. Body completely covered in a dark-colored armor composed of both a mysterious black material and several bones like sections. This was George Soros, one of the Fukijin of the Black Widow Pirates assuming the position of Daikokuten. "Looks like this finishes our agreement." Soros said while turning his attention towards the other individual on the room. ---- As the crew finalized the docking, and began to unload the supplies and material gathered during the journey, Soros Intrusting the supervision to Naoko, got a hold of his new weapon of choice, a great machete and very swiftly attached it to his back. Making his way out of the ship and straight towards the residence of the Blade's thief. Standing now at the doors of Izanami, Soros gently knocked. "Come in." A man on the other side of the door stated. As Soros would open the door, he would find a somewhat middle-aged, lean man with white hair, sitting in oriental Wano Country attire. He looked up towards the guest and his brows, once furrowed in his paperwork, lit up along with his eyes. "Ah, Soros. It has been a while since you came to visit me yourself. Are you keeping well?" Making his way inside, Soros slowly moved towards the man. "Apparently doing better than you, Isshin." He said while looking at the piles of papers surrounding Isshin. "I would like to say that you need some rest...but" Moving his hand inside his coat to grab what appeared to be yet again another pile of papers and throwing them onto Isshin's desk. "Looks like our past isn't dead yet." Soros said as he suddenly decided to take a sit on the floor. "Shikiki." Isshin chuckled at what Soros said regarding his condition. As usual, Isshin was facing the ultimate enemy of any Pirate: paperwork. It was a daily battle of his, but it was something he became accustomed to. For his Captain's ambition to become a reality, he could not rely on anybody else. The Black Widow Empire had to build their domain from scratch. Acquiring help from other sources would crush their chances. Before Isshin could further think about that fact, something that Soros said had intrigued him. "Our past..?" Isshin thought for a second, before realizing what Soros would have meant. "You mean they are back?" "From what I was able to see." Soros said while very gently moving his hand towards his covered face, stopping as he began to wrap his fingers around it. "Our former crew the Hunting Pirates never seized to exist." As these words left his mouth, his grip tightened, and it was as if the entire room had suddenly become darker. Slowly raising his hand with his famous mask now firmly grasped, his face could faintly be seen amidst the darkness if the room. "Legs mark still burns from time to time." He said as his other hand gently touches a massive scar that separates his face in two going even down is neck and further. "..." Isshin vividly remembered his time as a Hunting Pirate. Or, to be precise, as a subordinate of the Hunting Pirates. Realistically speaking, among the Black Widow Pirates, only Soros and Legs were true members of the Hunting Pirates. All the individuals underneath Legs were simply her subordinates, and were not regarded among their core force. "They- we were at the top of the generation. Then that event happened, and everything collapsed." Isshin looked at the face of Soros. It was on very rare occasions that anyone got to take a glimpse of it, so he smirked as he did so. "For the scar that she did inflict you, the fact that she's still scared of you beyond belief is something eh?" As Isshin reminisced on better times, he focused on the report at hand. "So, who is leading the new generation of Hunting Pirates? Any ideas?" "It would appear that two young ones, Kauldran Synthia and Rena Argo, two new five stars, I wasn't able to gather much more info." Soros said while grabbing a couple of paper from his coat and throwing it towards Isshin "After all this years I still can't comprehend how such a powerful woman can feel that amount of fear towards someone like me." Now not only showing his face Soros was also calmly smiling, as places his helmet on the floor in front of him and continuous. "Synthia and Argo...Ah, the Mad Scientist's protege and the successor to the Perfect Hunter...I suppose it's appropriate that they take our place as the top brass of the Hunting Pirates." Isshin thought seriously, placing his face on an open palm atop his desk, as he began to pose another question to Soros. Isshin chuckled at Soros' curiosity. "I suppose it's that mask of yours. Either way, what are the Hunting Pirates' objectives? Any ideas? If they try to get involved in this Yonko conflict...I'm not sure it will work out well for them." Not saying anything for a couple of seconds Soros stood there, pondering on the events that occurred in the past week. "I don't know." As these words come out, it was almost as if thousands of knives had just pierced through him, "I wasn't able to gather information on their goals, but I do know this." Locking eyes with Isshin, Soros expression that was previously relaxed and somewhat joyful was now stern and much more violent. "They seem worthy of holding the 5 five star spots." "Hmmm, is that so?" Isshin raised an eyebrow at Soros' statement. There were very few times where he acknowledged the strength of his contenders. He was among the strongest the Black Widow Pirates had to offer, and had fought on-par with Isshin himself at one point in time. To think that he believes there are worthy successors to Daikaku and Daddy L. Legs in the Hunting Pirates was quite unusual. "I'm glad. No matter what happens, it seems the charisma of Captain Seth never left this world. Nor should it. Within this diabolical world of Pirates, she stood at the top, without any fear. Perhaps that's why there were so many Pirates who gravitated towards her, including ourselves." "I know it's strange times when I'm the one acknowledging strength." Stoping for a couple of seconds, Soros begins remembering old times, when the two men used to spar in search of finding who was stronger, with Isshin always staying on top. "They are young and possess the same spark we use to have." Looking up at Isshin. "They may not be at their level, but someday they will surpass our generation." "Man...we were a crazy generation, though. I wonder how Seth did it, bringing the top Pirates of this generation all into one crew. Koyuki, Daikaku, Silvenya, Amaka...those were some fun times." Isshin smiled, "Remember when Koyuki asked me to recruit you into our faction?" Still with a smile on his face, stays put for a couple of seconds. Almost as if those last words were actually able to affect Soros. "Yes, that woman somehow always knew where I was, even after I left the Huntings." With that, even more, time passed, as Soros blankly stared at his helmet on the floor. "You know, I don't think back then I told you the reason for me having left Piracy." Grave Robbers Several years ago, on a nameless island of the New World, was a ship emblazoned with a new Jolly Roger at the time. The Black Widows had recently begun expanding themselves following the collapse of the infamous Hunting Pirates, and they were recruiting members en-masse. At the head of this particular expedition was a younger Kosaka Isshin. Garbed in combative Samurai armor, he looked towards the island with a keen eye. He was after a particular individual on this island, the fearsome "Gravedigger" George Soros. This island was inhabited by a mere couple of citizens that lived their lives calmly working the grounds without any worries. But among those one particular house stood afar from all the others, with an enormous field completely covered by crops and several animals roaming by. The house itself didn't possess anything special to it, with one exception... an armor stance? A pitch-black suit of armor covered in slashes and dozens of marks from years of use and a horned mark resembling a skull. Displayed right next to it was an enormous black greatsword with hundreds if not thousands of gashes on it showing great signs of degradation on its edges. "So you finally came." Feeling the presence of his former companion there he was Soros. Unarmored, wearing nothing but a pair of plain pants, his full robust physic unknown to most was being displayed. His upper body fully covered by scars it would trigger the curiosity of those watching what kind of life this man lived until now. But the biggest surprise to those aware of him stood right there, his face... the biggest scar he owned didn't just mark him. As Soros turned towards the direction Isshin Ship stood, his face, short black hair, and one black eye, as the other one lost the battle against Koyuki. "Ah, so the information was not a lie..." Isshin had also sensed the presence of his target. He went through the island at a breakneck speed, without any locals being able to interfere with him, as he came upon Soros' home. "You realize why I am here, right?" Isshin asked calmly. He was surprised. Of all people, to see Soros live this humble life was shocking to say the least. He supposed, however, that everyone had their individual ways of coping. "I guess Koyuki decided to follow the captain's footsteps and become a captain herself." Now fully facing Isshin, Soros walked slowly towards his small hut. "And by the looks of it, you came here in an attempt to recruit me." Now standing in front of his degrading armor and scarred sword, he gently touched the surface of the former showing a massive layer of dust laying on top of both items. "Unfortunately old buddy, I no longer possess the ambition to fight." Category:Role-Plays